


Oh...

by karamel_dreams



Series: The three of us [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Karamel baby AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karamel_dreams/pseuds/karamel_dreams
Summary: Kara gets sick, but it's not what you think.(Part 4 of my karamel baby au)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what do you know!? You requested a throwback to Kara's pregnancy so you're getting it :) it's gonna be 3 parts long so I'm posting a part today, the next one tomorrow and the final one the day after yayy! Hope you like it!

[Part 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13564626), [Part 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13634538), [Part 3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13687344)  
  
-  
  
Time ticked by slowly and Kara tried-and failed-to muffle her fourth yawn in just as many minutes. It wasn’t that she was bored, or that she wasn’t interested in what Alex had been talking about, she was just tired. It’d been a long day of fighting rogue aliens and capturing amateurish-and not-criminals and the blonde felt drained of energy. Perhaps she was to blame for her current predicament, she hadn’t been sleeping or eating well lately, although if she remembered correctly, the fatigue and the moodiness had started before that.

Kara shifted in her seat and lowered her eyes, suddenly very aware of the pounding headache approaching and her newfound sensitivity to the light. Alex continued to talk and the blonde was trying to listen, but it proved to be an unsuccessful task. She couldn’t say what was wrong but it certainly felt like she had gotten sick somehow, which was odd, since human viruses couldn’t affect her and she couldn’t recall coming close to anything resembling kryptonite the last couple of weeks. Once again, Kara squinted her eyes as a yawn escaped her chapped lips.

Alex gave her a side-glance, her forehead creasing and her brow lifting. Kara noticed her sister looking at her questioningly and she shook her head, too tired to cover up her odd behavior. The two continued to share glances until Alex was finished with her debrief and then sat quietly as the room emptied out. The blonde didn’t make a move to go, even though at the moment she was dying to fly home and slip out of her suit. She squirmed in her chair again, her eyelids getting heavier by the minute.

The older sister started shedding pieces of her tactical gear. She unfastened her bulletproof vest and the straps clasped around her thighs and then proceeded to put everything away. Everything except her gun. That last one she hid beneath her shirt, tucking it in the back of her waist like always."What’s going on with you today?" She asked.

Kara closed her eyes for a second. "I’m not sure," she responded. "I think I’m going to solar-flare or something. I’ve been feeling so strangely lately. So _human_." A frown tugged at her mouth and she massaged her temples.

Alex regarded her, biting her bottom lip, her confusion only fueled further. "Have your powers weakened?" She sat beside Kara, having noticed the way the blonde had been favoring her head, and allowed her to rest it on her shoulder. She didn't get an actual answer but a negative sound echoed from Kara's throat as the blonde nuzzled closer, just enough to cover her eyes from the harsh light illuminating the room, and Alex sighed, wrapping an arm around her unfortunate sister. "I could run some tests, if you let me draw some blood…" the redhead suggested, her voice quiet, and she nodded when Kara shook her head in a negative manner.

"Can you drive me home? I don’t think I want to fly right now." The superhero pulled away and stood, fidgeting with her suit and pulling at the fabric like it made her uncomfortable. She felt hot.

“Of course," Alex said, not missing a beat.

The pair got into Alex’s car not long after that. They drove in silence, the radio muted to protect Kara from the extra unnecessary noise, and the blonde leaned back in her seat, wincing every time the car hit a bump in the road. Luckily, traffic was light, for once, and the journey didn't last long. Kara had wanted to call Mon-El, to ask whether he had prepared anything for dinner, but the thought had been forgotten as she leaned more and more toward sleep. She didn't doze off, didn't have enough time to, but she spent most of the ride in a half-aware state,  where her brain wasn't really functioning despite the fact that her eyes had remained open.

When the car engine was switched off and the gentle roaring stopped, Kara needed a minute to regain full awareness. She stumbled into her building, Alex quickly steading her with an arm around her shoulders, and they slipped into the elevator without saying a word.

Soon, Kara realized taking the elevator had been a horrible idea. Its motions made her stomach turn unpleasantly and her head dizzy. She couldn't wait for it to stop moving. Never again had she felt such disdain for the fact that she lived on the top floor. "I hate being sick," she mumbled, groaning as a wave of nausea flowed through her.

Alex hummed in response, she wanted to roll her eyes but the sympathetic part of her forbade the action. "Let's get you inside," she comforted as the metal doors slipped open and she gently urged Kara to her home's front door. She didn't wait for the blonde to dig through her purse for the keys, instead opting to use her own (because _of course_ she had keys to Kara's place, what do you mean?). The two stepped inside and were immediately hit by the smell of cooking food. Alex's stomach did a flip as she inhaled, having forgotten how hungry she'd gotten after such a full and tiring day.

In opposition, the moan Kara released was not one of satisfaction, surprisingly enough. "Oh Rao," the blonde cupped her mouth, her eyes going wide. "Goodness," she muttered and was gone in an instant, running to the bathroom faster than the time it took Alex to react.

A retching sound followed, accompanied by a miserable cough, and although Alex had been looking forward to having dinner with her sister and her boyfriend, she knew it was unlikely it'd happen at that point. Dropping her jacket and purse on the table, Alex ran to the blonde's aid, her concern loud and palpable now.

 

**~**

 

"I thought she couldn't get sick," Mon-El said quietly, about an hour later, setting a beer in front of Alex and grabbing one for himself as well. The food had been abandoned in the oven, both having lost their appetite after spending an entire hour with Kara in the bathroom, the krypotonian emptying her stomach until all color was washed off her face. They'd trade places with each other, depending on who Kara wanted by her side, holding her hair back and wiping the sweat trickling down her skin.

"She can't. Normally at least," Alex replied just as quietly. She took a sip straight from the bottle and turned to look at Kara's shivering form on the bed under the covers. She'd finally fallen asleep, completely exhausted and miserable, but muffled whines continued to escape her lips even in her dreaming state. Kara had shifted her body into a ball, the blond top of her head the only thing visible and uncovered by the thick comforter.

"I'm worried," the redhead admitted, her furrowed brows matching Mon-El's. "Last time she got sick she did after she solar-flared but now she's like this while her powers are perfectly intact. I don't know what's happening to her." She gulped loudly, draining half of her drink and setting the bottle on the coffee table after she started to slightly feel the effect alcohol had on an empty stomach. She couldn't let the haze settle in in case Kara got sick again.

"She's been feeling off all week, she didn't say anything but I noticed," Mon-El shared. His worry showed in the way he kept glancing at his girlfriend and sighing. He was at a disadvantage. He had never seen Kara get sick, or without her powers. Three years they'd been together and although she'd been injured plenty of times, she'd never actually fallen ill. That one was a first. And it terrified him. 

"I think I'm going to stay here tonight," Alex said. "If you don't mind."

Mon-El nodded his head. "Of course," he replied. "You can sleep with her, I'll take the couch," he offered, knowing he would stay up all night, just listening to Kara breathing, ready to run to her side if she so much as uttered his name.

"Thanks," the human of the two said. 

Silence followed, the heavy kind, as they both got a little too lost in their own heads. The TV played in the background, even though neither paid attention, and Mon-El got up quietly to leave their beer bottles in the sink.

"It's not morning," he said to himself, the words absentminded and with no real purpose other than to give sound to his thoughts. 

Nevertheless, Alex heard him. "What?" She questioned. 

Mon-El turned to look at her again. "Just an observation," he said. "It's usually morning when Kara feels under the weather. This whole week she didn't even touch her breakfast but the rest of the day she's been calling me craving the most random things."

Mon-El didn't have to say more before Alex's mouth opened in a noiseless gasp and her eyes widened in surprise. A chuckle rippled past her mouth and even after the sound faded the smile stayed. "Oh," she said like she'd just gotten an epiphany. " _Oh!_ _"_

( _Oh_ indeed.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here.
> 
> PS. I'm not even gonna pretend my lazy ass bothered to proofread and edit so please excuse my mistakes.

The next morning came slowly, quietly, the night bleeding into dawn with an explosion of reds and oranges and purples. The sun lifted itself higher, playing peek-a-boo with the horizon, before it got bored and lazily stretched out until it bathed every corner of the city with light. Birds chirped, people woke, cars roared to life. The usual stuff. Yet through it all, Kara slept. The sun had skipped past her, had taken pity on the exhausted woman and left her in a shadowed spot to savour her rest a little longer.

The house was quiet, and as the time passed, the second body occupying the extra space next to Kara changed. Alex had to leave for work early but neither she nor Mon-El had the heart to wake the blonde up. They let her sleep in and Mon-El crawled into bed beside her after Alex had left.

He hadn't slept much, and he was still buzzing with worry, even though they'd had a quiet night. Kara had slept like a rock, clinging to a pillow and not having moved much, but there had formed shadows under her eyes. Mon-El noticed and he stared. He followed the outline of her lips to the slope of her nose to the curve of her lashes resting upon rosy cheeks. Three years he'd spent with her and the sight of her still left him breathless. It wasn't just her obvious beauty, it was every single one of her details he'd memorized along the way.

He moved his head until he and Kara were sharing a pillow and lifted his hand to caress her face. Her temple, her ear, the side of her neck, he ran his fingers across warm skin just to ease his craving to feel her. She was so quiet, so peaceful, that it surprised him sometimes, how she could turn into chaos as soon as her eyelids flattered open. She was strong, and good, and so loud in the way that she loved that this quiet moment almost didn't fit her. But it did, in a way. Because she could be silent, she could be but a mere presence occupying space, but that was never a good sign. Kara's silence held anger and pain, and Mon-El loathed when she turned like that.

He released a breath, a puff of air that almost resembled a sigh, and squeezed her hip gently. Kara scrunched her face in her sleep and instinctively stirred closer to him. She slipped a leg between both of his own and reached blindly for his face, her fingers pressing lightly against his skin when she found his cheek.

"Mon-El?" Kara murmured. Her eyes flattered, just once, and she buried her face underneath his chin.

Mon-El hugged her, pressing her tighter against him. "I'm here," he soothed and used an open palm to rub her back. The cover had slipped lower and Mon-El lifted it from Kara's hips up to her shoulders. He listened in, noticing that her breathing hadn't evened out again, but he didn't say anything. He let her enjoy the remnants of her dreams, after all, he too enjoyed having her in his arms like that. Warm and lax and sleepy, chasing his touch and clinging like he was the only thing she needed to be content.

Minutes passed until Kara moved again. Slowly, sneakily, she slipped a hand underneath Mon-El's shirt. Her fingers danced their way up to his ribs and she scratched ever so lightly, caressed and tickled until she felt a trapped giggle vibrating in his throat.

"Stop it," Mon-El playfully warned and Kara chuckled breathily, her lips quirking up.

"I think I needed a morning like this," she said. She tipped her head back until she could see Mon-El's face and then pressed her mouth against his. It wasn't really a kiss, just a tiny pucker, but their lips lingered together for a few long moments.

That's what Mon-El loved the most about sleepy Kara. The way she was needy and clingy but in a subtle way.  She was soft and gentle, easing him into the burst of a character she became once her feet hit the floor.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, the question pestering him since the moment he realized Kara had awoken. He looked at her but her eyes had fallen shut again.

Kara took a second to answer, inhaling deeply as she finally let go of her lingering sleepiness. "I'm hungry," she stated and then nudged Mon-El with her hand, as if telling him to get his ass out of bed because breakfast wasn't going to prepare itself.

In response Mon-El released a brief laugh and squeezed her in his hold. "You cheeky thing," he teased and gave Kara a kiss, a real one this time, before slipping out of bed.

 

**~**

 

Noon had rolled around before Kara stepped foot into the DEO. The building was buzzing, the whole place was crowded, and she felt weird walking in so late and with her normal clothes on. She hadn't flown in because she couldn't be seen roaming the city in her Supergirl attire while J'onn was out there, pretending to be her, so she could have some time off. Nevertheless, her suit was still tucked beneath her clothes, just in case.

She greeted Winn with a wave and a smile but didn't approach. Alex had texted her earlier about wanting to talk so Kara headed straight to her sister's lab. She stood at the door, not wanting to barge in while the redhead was deeply focused into her work, and knocked lightly to make her presence known.

Alex turned to look at her. "Oh, hey, you look better, how do you feel?" She fretted, abandoning whatever task she'd been preoccupied with to check Kara over.

The blonde rolled her eyes in response. "I'm fine," she said, faint protest in her tone. "What did you want to talk about?" She stepped in the room, immediately setting her hands on things she probably shouldn't be touching, examining tools she had no idea what they were used for.

"Don't touch that!" Alex slapped the curious alien's hand off an untested new gun. Kara whined but the older sister raised an eyebrow in return, daring her, and the blonde backed away with both her hands raised innocently. She might be invincible but she knew touching Alex's toys without permission was like a death wish.

"What I wanted to talk about is you, feeling sick for the past week, and not saying a word about it," Alex accused, her gaze piercing, her expression dead serious. She put her hands on either side of her waist and anticipated a response.

"How did you know it's been all week?" Kara asked, she knew Alex had her backed into a wall and there was no lying her way out of her predicament. Still, she opted to stall with a question instead of offering a straight answer.

"Mon-El," the agent simply stated.

The superhero sighed and let her shoulders slump. "I didn't think he'd noticed," she said, leaning on an empty table with one hand as she blinked for a long moment. "Look, I'm not one hundred percent sure," Kara paused briefly to emphasize her words. "But I think I know what's wrong with me," she finished.

Alex nodded her head. "I have an idea as well." She reached out and squeezed her sister's shoulder upon seeing her defeated stance. "It hit me when Mon-El mentioned your morning sickness."

Kara looked at her with wet eyes, a stressed look painted over her features. "What am I gonna do?" Desperation dripped from her voice, insecurity weighed on her, and her fingers twitched together as she lowered her gaze. "I can't be a mom, Alex," she spoke in a tremulous tone. "I fight people every day, I protect this city, how can I do that if I have a baby inside of me?" She cried.

Alex didn't hesitate a single second before she wrapped her arms around Kara and tried to comfort her. "First of all we're not even sure there's a baby yet," she pointed out, trying to sound reassuring. "Would you like me to run those tests now?" She asked.

Kara nodded against her sister's shoulder. She clang to her for a bit longer before taking a deep breath and pulling away. "Yeah," she mumbled. "Yeah, let's do that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments, you know I live for that stuff!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I totally fucked up. I thought I'd published this two days ago, like I was supposed to, but in reality I tapped that 'save without posting' button and didn't even realize until now. I can be stupid like that sometimes I'm sorry guys. Here, hope you still like it even though it's delayed.

Kara wasn't the type of person who wished for bad things to happen, and generally, although it sometimes unnerved her to no end, a quiet day in National City was welcomed. However, as she paced the floor in her sister's lab like an athlete training to run a marathon, she loathed that Supergirl wasn't needed at the moment. She'd much rather be out there, blowing out fires or fighting evil aliens, than be stuck in the DEO waiting for something she knew could turn her life upside down. Alex had left her alone for the past ten minutes, had gone to check if the results of her blood test had been finished, and Kara wasn't sure what she was afraid of the most. The fact that she could be pregnant or the fact that she was actually getting excited at the idea of it.

Now that the initial surprise had passed, and so had the instinctive terror, she was tempted to run a hand across her abdomen and let the possibility sink in. She wanted to imagine it, picture tiny fingers and toes, eyes that could look exactly like Mon-El's, hair that could match her own. She wanted to entertain the idea, because the reality of it might cause her a lot of trouble but it didn't feel like trouble itself. It felt more like a shot at another life, a life that had the potential to bring in more happiness. And well, what person in their right mind would ever deny themselves a few more joyous days?

If she weren't an indestructible woman, she'd have bitten her nails off by now, or at least, her bottom lip would be bloody and raw because of how hard her teeth were pressing down on it. She kept pacing, could have burned holes in the floor if she hadn't been mindful of her powers, and the time just didn't want to pass. A myriad of emotions crashed her chest, battling each other inside of her, and Kara was a mess. Or so it felt like.

"Rao, Alex, where are you?" She muttered, weaving a hand through her hair, displacing the perfect curls framing her face. One part of her was dying to get out of the lab and follow Alex's heartbeat until she found her. She couldn't stand that prolonged ignorance, it was driving her mad.

"Woah, okay, you need to calm down," Alex emphasized from her spot a few feet away from the door. She didn't need to step closer to know Kara was currently losing her mind, she could see it in the way the blonde's figure was trembling, unable to steady herself, and she didn't know what to do with her hands. Plus, she was pretty sure Kara hadn't even heard her approaching, which was definitely a giveaway.

The blonde's neck snapped in her sister's direction so fast it left both of them stunned, wondering how they hadn't heard a crack. Kara stared at Alex's face, trying to read her expression, and when she failed her gaze lowered to the piece of paper the redhead was holding in one hand. The results.

Kara swallowed hard before speaking. "What does it say?" She asked, her voice shaky and broken. The pause that followed felt like an eternity and the two glanced down at the paper only to lock eyes right after.

Alex sighed and stepped closer, an arm wrapping around Kara's shoulders before she uttered a single word. "I think I'm gonna ask J'onn for a raise. Being the coolest aunt is going to cost me," she said, a poor attempt to lighten the mood and ease Kara's nerves. Kara chuckled in response but the sound soon turned into a sob and Alex immediately pulled her in a tight embrace.

"Shh, you'll be fine," she reassured. "I'm right here." She accompanied the promise with a kiss in Kara's hair. She knew not much would help at the moment but voicing her support, loud and clear and unconditional, could be a first step.

The two stood there, wrapped in each other's arms, pressed against each other, like when Kara was still fifteen and getting traumatizing nightmares. Nobody was around, since Alex had long ago moved her lab to a secluded area in the DEO, but because of that the blonde's soft sobs and sniffling echoed louder amongst the walls. It broke Alex's heart to hear it, although she wasn't sure what had Kara so wrecked. Was it the fear, the insecurity, the uncertainty? Or was it something else? Suddenly it hit her. All that time Alex had comforted Kara but she hadn't actually asked her sister if she wanted to have a baby, and thinking about it, she couldn't recall a moment in the past when Kara had expressed such a wish.

Slowly, Alex pulled away enough so that she could see her sister's tear-stained face. "Kara?" She called softly.

"What?" The Kryptonian mumbled, wiping a rolling tear with her finger. She sniffed once and tried to compose herself. Nevertheless, her bottom lip still wobbled and she bit it to stop the motion.

"Do you not want the baby?"

The question made Kara freeze for a long second. She blinked, surprised, and a crinkle appeared above her nose. "What?" She said again. The option hadn't even occurred to her before that moment, the possibility not even a sneaky thought in the back of her mind. "Of course I want it," she replied determingly and that gave her a boost of confidence. She inhaled once, deeply, and spoke again. "I have a baby," she whispered, awed at the words, a grin tagging the corners of her mouth upwards.

Alex's eyes sparkled at the response, at the sight of her sister's pure, stunned disbelief. She nodded and mimicked Kara's smile. "Well I'm not sure it's a baby yet," she corrected, ever the scientist, but she couldn't help the laugh that escaped her when Kara rolled her eyes.

"I'm _going to_ have a baby," Kara rephrased, an eyebrow arching as if daring Alex to correct that too.

The agent nodded again, this time initiating a hug of a different kind altogether. "I'm gonna spoil that kid rotten," she enthused, although to Kara it sounded more like a threat. "I've always wanted to teach someone how to throw a punch."

Now it was Kara's turn to pull away. "No, no, no, no! You're not teaching my baby anything, you hear me?" A hand rested on either side of her waist and she got an intimidating look on her face. After a long pause Alex agreed with a nod, pouting.

"I'm gonna go talk to Mon-El," the mom-to-be said, quiet and dreamy. Internally she was still buzzing with nerves, still afraid and shocked and excited. Contradicting feelings mixed together and she felt a knot forming in her stomach. It stayed with her after she left the DEO, while at work at CatCo, and especially when she flew back home, a little while after the sun had set. And then, when the time came that she had to tell Mon-El, her uneasiness only grew.

 _Oh Rao_ , she thought.

 

**~**

 

Usually, Kara was eager to come home after work, especially when she knew Mon-El would be already inside and waiting for her. Those quiet moments on the couch, wrapped up in each other and stealing kisses, sharing dinner, mindlessly rambling about their day, were her favourite. They were always something to look forward to, sometimes even more than the ones they spent in bed, naked and breathless and needy.

Today was different however. Today Kara was nervous as she opened the door and stepped inside. She stalled while taking off her coat, her purse, her shoes. She forced the smile she offered her boyfriend when he turned in his seat to look at her, his eyes straying from his book. And lastly, she forwent the kiss she always gave him when she saw him again. Instead, she rushed straight to the bedroom to change clothes, and although she normally opted to take a shower later into the night, this time she decided to take one right away. So without a word, she slipped into the bathroom, leaving Mon-El confused and at a loss, most likely.

Kara took her sweet time bathing herself. Just the thought of looking Mon-El in the eyes made her anxious. But it wasn't because she was scared to tell him the news, it wasn't that she feared his reaction. She just didn't know how to form the words, she felt paralyzed in a way. She wanted to cry and laugh at the same time, run into Mon-El's arms and run away from him. It was weird. It was complicated. It was overwhelming.

She felt panic rising within her as she wrapped a towel around her bare body. Uneasiness stretched out across her chest, making it feel tight, as she brushed her dripping hair. And when a knock was heard on the door Kara held her breath.

The door opened slowly, revealing a hesitant Mon-El behind. He wasn't wearing his usual smile or walked up to her to leave a kiss on her bare shoulder as he often liked to after her showers. He was quiet and she hated it.

She looked at him expectantly, forcing a swallow even though her mouth had gone dry.

"Did I do something?" He asked, vulnerable and confused. He gripped the door handle but didn't dare take another step. "Is something wrong?"

Kara froze at the question, at Mon-El's fearful eyes. That particular look was her weakness, it broke her heart every time. Years had passed since Mon-El had found his way back to her, after crashing back to the 21st century with the Legion, yet that newfound sorrow he carried she never grew accustomed to. The new version of him had been so easy to scare, so quick to get insecure and quiet, whenever Kara acted the slightest bit distant. It wasn't either of their faults, they both knew, it was the time spent apart and the life he'd lead without her that had changed him. Still, the moment she saw his slumped shoulders and his sad eyes, she forgot her complicated feelings. He rose above them.

Kara sighed. "Come here," she prompted. She didn't wait for Mon-El to move before she'd locked him into a tight embrace. She clang to him, showing him there was nothing she held against him, and pressed her lips to his neck when he returned the gesture. "It's been a long day," she explained, pulling back only to look him in the eyes. "And there's something I have to tell you."

Mon-El nodded and Kara brushed his hair away from his forehead. She gave him a smile, an effortless one, and pushed him gently out of the bathroom. "Let me get dressed and then we can have dinner, I'm starving."

"Okay," Mon-El agreed, still quiet although visibly more relaxed.

After he left, Kara took a deep breath. She still didn't know how to tell him. But the more she thought about it she realized she actually didn't have to, she could show him instead. Quickly she got dressed, grinning when she pulled a blue tee over her head with the House of El symbol on it. One day soon, she thought, there would be someone else wiggling inside that same shirt, someone far too small to be wearing it.

She padded to the kitchen with socked feet, her hair still wet, leaving stains on her covered back. And she found Mon-El waiting for her on the set table, looking her up and down with a grin.

"You're cute," he breathed out as she leaned down to connect their lips.

Instead of taking her own seat, Kara slipped into Mon-El's lap, making herself comfortable on top of him. "I want food," she whined, stealing his fork and eyeing her options. She needed to act normal otherwise her nerves would once again take over. Plus, she really was hungry.

The two ate slowly, sharing bites, stealing kisses, laughing together. The previous tension had faded completely. The evening rolled quietly, the food disappeared, and after a while they found themselves on the couch, as it was their habit at the end of the day. Their feet were laced, their sides pressed together and Mon-El's head was tucked under Kara's chin as they watched a random movie playing on the TV.

When the end credits rolled, Kara inhaled deeply and grabbed Mon-El's hand. He didn't pay attention at first, just let her do her thing, but when she intertwined their fingers and squeezed he looked up.

"What is it?" He asked her.

Kara didn't respond, she just shook her head and turned the TV off. It was quiet enough now. "Listen," she said, her tone soft, prompting. "How many heartbeats?"

Mon-El furrowed his brows in question, confusion written all over his face. Nevertheless, he did as told. He concentrated, tuning his ears to the heartbeats closest to him. One was his own of course, and immediately he found Kara's, as if he was drawn to it, to her. Then a second later he noticed it, a third one, a quiet little flattering echoing too close to his ear. Impossibly close.

"Kara?" He gasped. He stood straight, his eyes widened and searching within her own. "Is that-" he paused, swallowed, and spoke again. "Is that coming from you?" He wondered.

"It is," Kara confirmed. "There's a little someone in here," she pointed to her stomach, a smile adorning her face. " _Our_ little someone."

"Our littl-" Mon-El repeated. The words got stuck in his throat, his voice faded. "Oh my God," he gasped again, the realization _finally_ dawning on him. Slowly, hesitantly, he brought a hand to her tummy, afraid to touch yet eager to. When he did he released a trembling breath.

"I only found out today," Kara shared, lifting a hand to brush dark hair on the back of Mon-El's neck. She gave him a minute, watched him be shocked and amazed, and when he caressed her clothed skin where he had rested his palm, she let out a shaky breath too. Until that moment she hadn't been sure how he'd take the news but the current sight soothed her anxiety, her fear. He was smiling.

"I love you," Mon-El promised Kara a minute later. He cupped her face, stroked her cheeks, and kissed her deeply as if to prove his words. "I love you so much," he said again, breathless and in awe.

Kara leaned her head to the side, her lips stretching upwards. "I love you too," she whispered and let Mon-El peck her forehead again and again, continually, until she laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse my mistakes and please leave a kudos. Also tell me what you'd like to see next!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it give me a hug...or a kudos, that works too ;) plus I love comments, leave one :)


End file.
